Of Pancakes and Cinnabons
by bored565
Summary: read me
1. Chapter 1

"Life goes on after losing love, get with the program!" Rebecca screeched at me, "It's not my fault Rob's gone okay! You were the one who told me he was so cute cause he thought he wasn't good enough for you, or wasn't dependable enough! It's also not my fault he left you for his problems!"Rebecca slammed the bedroom door behind me as she slid down the side of it and held my head in my hands.

I softly knocked on the door, knowing how hard it was for my roommate to deal with all the drama surrounding the situation. Rob was gone now. He wasn't going to come back, and he wasn't going to declare his undying love for me now. I had let him be my life and now he still was. Just in a different way. I had always known deep down that one day he would dump me. I just hadn't known it would be so soon. Rob had said he just didn't feel it anymore. There was no chemistry between us anymore. Ha! Chemistry! What a joke! That's how this all started, chemistry."Han, we have, I don't know, something special. A chemical mixture without any royal gases." Rob had said one day to me. I let him know it was the cheesiest line I'd ever heard and I ate it up.

Everything to him was about science. About catalysts and reactants. His goal in life was to go farther than anyone else had ever gone.He wanted to see how far he could push the envelope before it exploded, to see how deep into the flames he could go without getting burned. Personally, I hated it. All he ever talked about was the way he planned to change the world. What a muggle! He could change the world just fine with a wand, but no. He couldn't just leave it at that! Rob had wanted to achieve something in "the real world" without the help of Felix Felicis. What an idiot Rob had been! Always talking of life, patience, a calling. He had been sweet though. He had never hurt me, well, except for now.

Turns out that his "calling" was pretty near muggles, just not in the same way. Somehow during the summer he had gone to some meeting for Voldemort's followers. His stupid friend was in it, Knott. my parents had loved Rob. They had called him... a nice, humble, respecting, charming, and loving boy. I had agreed whole-heartedly with them. He had fooled us all it turns out. All I had gotten was a CD on my dresser from him and a paper heart note.

_Hannah,_

_We can't see each other anymore._

_Best of luck,_

_Rob_

That was it, no charade or huge ordeal. Just a "best of luck." I had known already about his fascination with the death-eaters. How he marveled at the way they executed their lives the way they wanted to. He had graduated that year from Beuxbatons. As a 7th year he had attracted my attention, me, as a 5th year, hadn't tried to woo him or to impress him. I was not the type of girl to try anything like that.

_Flashback_

Hannah sat down on the bench outside and looked out at the perfectly manicured lawns.Bending down to my bag, she pulled out "The Bell Jar" by Sylvia Platt. Opening it up to her paper bookmark she slipped out the bookmark and put the edge in her mouth to chew on. It had become a ritual. Come to the gardens, bring a book, chew on the bookmark, read 40 pages out here and then head back to the school to study. She barely noticed a figure sit down next to her. She hit the 40 page mark, put the bookmark back into the book, and started to pack up now.

"Are you done now?" Asked the tall (or atleast he looked like he was) boy, next to her.

She jumped and replied steadily,"Yeah," Hannah stuck out my hand,"I'm Hannah."

"I know, I'm Rob. Nice to meet you." Rob took my hand and firmly shook it, "Do you, erm, want to walk back to the castle?" He asked awkwardly, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Sure." She said non-chalantly figuring he seemed nice enough. Rob stood up and waited for her as she put her book back into her tan corduroy tote. Hannah stood and joined him,"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Sorry if I scared you, I was just, erm..."

"Yes?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but my friend has been trying to talk to you for a month, but just can't work up the courage. He sent me to ask you if you wanted to go to town with him this weekend." Rob spurted out as quickly as his mouth would allow him.

"Whose your friend?"

"George Reiner."

" He's a seventh year right?"

"Yeah, he's in all my classes."  
" I know who he is I think. Tell me something about him."

"He's ummm... a 7th year, and he's really good at wizard's chess, and he's the oldest of 4 kids, and, he's really... nice?"

"Look, I know it takes a lot of courage to ask someone out. So I understand why he sent you, but why does he even want to ask me out?"

"Well, why not? The way he says it, it sounds as if you're untouchable."

"I wish," She giggled, " Tell him... I'll think about it."

"Thanks, bye!" He shouted as he ran to tell his friend.

"I wish." She smiled soberly as she started to wonder wether she should go out with him. It was weird he wouldn't just ask her out. He was what all the girls called,"Prime meat." He was just ,"Dreamy..." they would say. He asked girls out all the time. Why would she be any different? She wasn't excelling in any classes, and she wasn't popular, and she wasn't all that pretty even. In fact a lot of guys had been asking her out lately. Why this month would be any different she couldn't figure out. George was nice though. There had been that time when she tripped and fallen down the stairs. That was the only time she remembered him at all. George had run to her rescue and helped walk Hannah to the hospital wing to check out her leg.That was back in 4th year of course, so if there was any time to fall for her,she felt like, it would have been when he helped her. Yes, most definitely.

She went into the castle and headed to the 5th year's corridor. Inside of the hallway was a common room, a door to the right to the girl's rooms and a door to the left for the boy's. The common room was a pale yellow with a white flowery print on it. The flooring was wooden but a massive rug imported from India lay in the middle of the room, underneath the massive white couch ontop of it with regal high backed yellow chairs to each side. She fell back on the couch when she got to the commons, leaning her head back against the squishy pillow as she slowly lowered her eyelids, knowing that no one would make her move for atleast an hour.

_End of Flashback_

REVIEWWW!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I knocked steadily on my roomate's door, hoping sincerly for a response.School was out in 2 days and Becca had a habit of holding grudges. Besides, Becca was the only one who knew about my nose job last Christmas. If she was mad enough, she might decide to go around and tell everybody in an attempt to sabotage me. I couldn't have that happen. If they all knew they wouldn't feel the same about me, it was commonplace for girls to get nose jobs there, but to speak of it was blasphemous. It was never smart to start anything with Becca anyway. Last summer Becca had been so mad she actually got a guy removed from the school roster, and when he came back the next fall they wouldn't let him into a carriage.

_Flashback_

Hannah had been waiting for 20 minutes for the assigned carriage to arrive. All the others had left practically, and at this point Evan Thomas was basically leering at her. She was sure the rumor about him hitting on Professor Yewing last year was 100 true, and the rumor about her reccommending him to the psychiatric ward of St. Peters( a French branch of the famous St. Mungos)... She could only pray it went into effect this year. There was no way she was going to sit next to him and his 4 mangy cats. She hated cats. It's no big secret either. She grew up with them, those little paws always looking for a chance to ruin her sheets and claw out her eyes. Last year her roommate, Effie, had a cat. It was big and yellow, and had the most horrid colored eyes I had ever seen, hazel-puce. He came near her on the first day and Hannah ended up on the new bedsheet she had just bought hopping up and down shrieking her head off trying to kill it by throwing everything around her at him, including the little paper weight collection Effie had just unpacked... Effie ended up switching rooms let's just say.

The carriages finally arrived at the field. That was where they were picked up, outside a little farm in Marseilles. It was small and run down looking, but it was the center of all wizarding activity in France. All you had to do was enter the front door and know what you should say as soon as your foot crossed the threshold to see the baby blue walls with delicate silver hand paintings on them and crystal chandeleirs that were attached to the ceiling magically to prevent any greedy hands from stealing from it. The room was beautiful and massive, and gorgeous gracefully put white couches lined the walls with magnificent golden blankets on the left or righthand side. Normally it was a packed room and on the 1st day of school they forced people to sign a list so as to keep track of who was here. If your name was on a warning list the pen would flash a violent shade of red and any hope you had of coming was gone.

Poor Evan Thomas never knew what was coming, after he signed in and looked questioningly at the deep shade of purple the pen had taken on he'd just walked on. When he tried to take a step onto the carriage with me a silent alarm went off and 10 security officers ran after him and accused him of trying to stowaway and attack the state (meaning the country). After handcuffing him and binding his mouth magically they sneered at him and proceeded in military fashion to apparate to the military offices of the building.

_End of Flashback_

That was the last time I'd seen poor, pauvre, Evan Thomas. No, just kidding. He was at school the next week and we never did see him leer again, and for that matter I don't believe he's talked yet. We still don't know what happened to him that week with the French Quitessential Guards. Or the QG's as they're known around here.

Authors Notes:

Please review still, here's the way I see it:

If you hate my writing style: Review and tell me, trust me it won't hurt my feelings

If you hate my storyline, or lack thereof: Review and tell me!

If you think it has potential: Review!!!!

If you think it's awesome: Review, it's cool to know stuff like that!

If you think it's average: Review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Becca!" Come on! We have to leave pretty soon!Do you really want to spend the summer with a grudge like this? I'm sorry! I messed up ok?"

Ok, I did mess up. The entire time I was actually dating Rob I was probably the worst friend that could've walked the halls. Which is saying something considering how most of the girls here are pretty cruel. All I could bring myself to talk about was Rob. Ever since that day with the pancakes.

Allow me to set the scene. It was one of those days when the weather is teetering on another. The beginning of spring was like a rosebud at the perfect verge of bursting open into colors. I was dating Rob's friend George. We were on our second month and he was quickly becoming one of my good friends. He was my first boyfriend ever and I didn't quite know how I was supposed to act. I don't think I really liked him romantically ever. I liked the idea of him. Rob had also become one of my good friends too, probably better than George.

_Flashback_

_"Ha ha!" Hannah shouted gleefully as she smashed the pancake into Rob's curly brown locks. _

_"That's not funny!" He said in a mockingly angry voice and he slowly took his hand out from behind his back and shoved the crushed pancake into her face._

_"Oh! It's on!" Hannah grabbed the sausage off her plate and chucked it at him._

_"Food fight!" Screamed someone in the cafeteria who had spotted them. Food flew over their heads as they ducked under the table. Rob and Hannah crouched down and started inching towards the main doors. When they made their way there they were coated in the syrupy remains of their should be breakfast.Rob gave her a wide smile and reached into his pocket. Reaching down he felt what he was looking for and brought his hand back up to reveal a ruined pancake. Knowing his intentions for the pancake Hannah smiled and took off running. _

_Admittedly not the best idea she had ever had, Rob had taken either 1st or 2nd at every possible track meet or race he had ever participated in. "Oomph!" She grunted as she felt him collide into her. "Owww! Why me?" She grumbled to herself as he took the pancake and crushed the pancake remains into her head. She sat up and shook her hair to rid herself of the crumbs but failed horribly and got them only more intertangled into her hair. They just lay there on the ground for what seemed like hours in silence. _

_"Hey, Hans?"_

_"Yeah ?"_

_"I just want to say I'm sorry."_

_"I don't care, I was gonna have to wash my hair anyway.You know I-"_

_"No, not that."_

_"What then if not for the pancake cr---?"A twinge of annoyance snuck out of her voice._

_Rob leaned over and quickly pecked her on the lips. Mortified, he stood up quickly and apologized again as he ran away as far as he could._

George and I broke up a week later. I never told him, but I think in a way he knew. George was smart. Actually, he was sort of perfect. In a lot of ways I wish we'd never broken up. That that day with the pancakes had never happened. That George had asked me out himself and not sent Rob over to break my heart. I was beginning to get a little bit emotional. No! No more of this!- I thought to myself- I won't do this! I won't keep having these flashbacks! No no no! I refuse! It's just a little to late! A little to wrong! I REFUSE!- I screamed outloud by mistake as the tears started to drip out of my eyes, "I re-efuse" I sobbed trembling as I held my head in my hands.

"Hannah?" A soft voice came from the other side of the door. Slowly the door opened and Becca walked out slowly and quietly, she slunk down the wall and wrapped her arm around me, "I'm sorry. I'm here… I'm here." So we sit here and all I can do is cry and hug Becca. By this point, I'm much more crying out of pure love for Becca, she's pretty amazing. Her standards may be pretty high, but her heart's gold.

She's only got a few friends she actually likes but she always says that's the price of high standards. You get what you get. We clicked, completely, it was sort of like having an instant best friend. I think that's how… most… people feel when they meet her though. She's shy, but she pushes past it and becomes a little social butterfly. At 5'2 her boyfriends have all been atleast 6 ft and gorgeous. Her good side is great, her bad side though is totally scary. Did I ever tell you about what happened with Greg?

He totally stood her up because his old girlfriend wanted to talk, Greg is currently illiterate. I don't know how she did it, but Greg has forgotten how to read and is incapable of learning. All the doctors think he's just faking and Becca jokes that he is, but the glint in her eye tells me he isn't. Personally, I never want to be illiterate.

So here I still sit, with my best friend and roommate, and she's holding me, and I finally am ready to move forwards. I think, I'm finally ready to get on with my life. Maybe not all at once, but it will be such a relief to not have to cry myself to sleep every night. Seriously. Next week we were done with our 6th year officially, and would go on to be Le Cul de Sept. The big time 7th years of Beauxbatons. That's the plan. I'm actually really excited to be a cul de sept. There's a huge exclusive party every year, and every summer the 7th years are always throwing massive bashes almost daily. Supposedly the last year is the best year of your life. No joke. Beauxbatons loves to party. TeenWitchly has a page every week devoted to the parties. Full of photos and charming stories about how politely we mosh, and other silly things. Beauxbatons is in a lot of ways just a magical charm school. Charms in the most literal and figurative senses possible. I can eat a Ritz cracker without dropping a crumb and charm my drink to get refills at the same time.


End file.
